


feeling all this for you

by seaworn



Series: i am to see to it that i do not lose you [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Basically an AU in which Skype doesn't lag, Brief mention of a minor character death, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Messy Otabek, Mutual Masturbation, Skype, Skype Sex, Smut, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaworn/pseuds/seaworn
Summary: Yuri didn't know if he’d ever forgive himself if he fucked this year up just because of a boy.But it was Otabek they were talking about.On impulse,  Yuri swiped away his lockscreen and sent a quick message.< yuri > awake?< yuri > its all right if youre not< Altin.O > I’m awake. Skype?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO much for all the encouraging comments on my previous fic. I hope you enjoy this one!

<yuri>  tried on my competition outfit today and it looks fairly ridiculous

<Altin.O> I don't believe you.  I bet you looked hot.

<yuri> youre only saying that because u havent seen it yet

<yuri> but thanks

<yuri> i bet u looked hot too today

<Altin.O> You don’t even know what I was wearing.

<yuri> doesnt matter.  youre always hot

<yuri> but feel free to send a  pic?

 

**

 

<yuri> im going to murder someone

<yuri> someone videoed my practice and i fell and they downloaded it with a title “the ice tiger of russia falls down”

<yuri> im going to legit kill them

<Altin. O>  Don't. Who am I going to compete against if you're in prison?

 

**

<yuri> i wanted to talk to u tonight but i just got off practice and youre (hopefully) asleep already

<yuri> sorry :(

 

**

<Altin.O> I won't be able to Skype tonight.  My cousin  is coming to Astana and I promised to spend the day with her.

<Altin.O> Text me about your day?

 

**

 

“Shit.”

Yuri banged the door closed. He  was in such an ill mood. This had been the kind of day where nothing had gone the way he would’ve wanted it to. He’d been tired and headachy the minute he was up and he’d hit his toe on his dresser before he’d even gotten dressed. The weather had been awful, a generous amount of the snow in Moscow having melted away during the night, and Yuri’s shoes had been full of sleet by the time he’d reached the ice rink.

The practice had went to shit too,  of course. He’d missed half of his jumps, his step sequences had been sloppy and lifeless and he’d yelled at Yakov (and was now feeling bad about it).  

Yuri threw his gym bag in the corner of his bedroom and listened to the rain tapping against the windows. He wished it would just be snowy again. He hated when it rained,  especially when it still was winter and freezingly cold.

Yuri rubbed at his eyes and glanced at the clock.  It was around 9.30 in the evening and he was already _drained._

Yuri kicked his shoes off and sat on the bed,  twirling his phone in his hands. His mind automatically went to the one person who took up all the space in his head: Otabek.

Despite all the texting, they hadn’t actually talked about what had happened at New Year’s and it bothered Yuri if he stopped to think about it too closely. But at the same time, he and Otabek both were incredibly busy right now - New Year's had been a nice getaway from routine and work, but it had been just an exception. Yuri was just a few weeks away from The European Championships and Otabek was just as tied to the upcoming 4CC in February.

Being busy didn't mean Otabek wasn't in Yuri’s mind every waking second.Yuri had rarely been distracted by anything in his life and he was slightly worried for his own motivation and determination this year, because sometimes he just wanted to wrap up his day early so that he could talk to Otabek.

Yuri didn't know if he’d ever forgive himself if he fucked this year up just because of a boy.

But it was _Otabek_ they were talking about.

On impulse,  Yuri swiped away his lockscreen and sent a quick message.

<yuri> awake?

<yuri> its all right if youre not

He sighed,  meaning to get ready for bed but as soon as he sent the message, his phone vibrated.  

<Altin.O> I’m awake. Skype?

<yuri> yes, let me set up my laptop

Yuri fumbled with the power cord but got the device on and running quickly, making the Skype call himself instead of waiting Otabek to do it (he was so goddamn slow sometimes).

The screen lit up and after a few seconds Yuri saw the familiar face he’d missed so much.  

“You _were_ sleeping”, he observed accusingly the second he saw the other boy. Otabek had his hair sticking up in every direction and he had bags under his eyes when he smiled. The boy was so adorable and stupid. Yuri _really_ should have just let him sleep.

“I was just in bed”, Otabek shook his head.

“Doing what?” Yuri asked pointedly. He felt bad that his own schedule always seemed to stretch so late that they didn't have time to talk during normal hours.

“Reading. I’ve been trying to unwind a little by reading books instead of watching tv or something.”

Christ, Yuri couldn’t focus. Otabek was lovely and warm and seeing his face after the boy had been in Yuri's mind constantly in the last few weeks felt good.  Yuri’s breath left him in a rush.

“And how’s that working?” He asked, distracted how Otabek’s ratty t-shirt clung to his frame,  almost revealing the toned body underneath.

“What? “

“Unwinding.”

“Not that well so far”, Otabek said with a slow curve of a smile.

Yuri took a deep breath.

“Otabek”, he said.

He didn't _care_ about anything else. Fuck skating,  fuck everything.  He just wanted Otabek.

“Take off your shirt.”

Otabek’s brows raised slowly before a surprised smile spread across his face 

“Oh”, he said, “that’s why you wanted to talk to me?”

“Nonsense”, Yuri lied. “I’m just helping you unwind, yeah?" 

Otabek glanced at him through lowered lashes. He took his shirt by the hem and effortlessly removed it. Yuri followed the movement, the stomach that stretched,  revealing the lowest rib bones,  and the strong arms that lifted the shirt off.

Otabek looked _amazing_. He reminded Yuri of a Greek statue. Yuri had pictures of him in a password-protected folder on his phone and the memories of their night together, but nothing compared to the real thing. Well, real thing being seeing him through a video call, but whatever.

Yuri hadn’t really seen him without his shirt, not properly. At Viktor and Yuuri’s, they’d kissed and touched each other lying side by side. They had partly undressed each other under the covers, too impatient and in awe because of the newness of everything.  At the time, Yuri had been thankful for the slow pace because the whole of it had been overwhelming to him. But now, when Otabek was far away and Yuri missed him, he wished he’d taken the time to memorise every part of Otabek.

Otabek cocked his head and looked at Yuri,  clearly amused.

“And now?” Otabek asked.

Yuri's eyes snapped back to his eyes.

“Maybe you should take off your clothes a bit. Aren't you still in your workout gear?” Otabek suggested when Yuri didn't say anything.  

Yuri flushed. “I am. Yeah, okay. “

“So”, Otabek asked, leaning back against the headboard of his bed. He had his other hand stretched behind his head,  “how was your day?" 

Yuri paused,  his hoodie halfway off.  “I’m literally in the middle of getting naked for you and you're asking me how I'm doing?”

“I’m multitasking”,  Otabek replied easily.

“Well, don't ”,  Yuri replied and threw his hoodie towards a chair in the corner if his room that contained most of his clothes.

Apparently his tone was a bit too strained for Otabek to miss because the boy frowned.  

“Yuri, is everything okay? “

Yuri paused.  “Yes.  Just had a long day. “

A flash of concern passed Otabek’s features.  For someone who was constantly described in the press as the ‘stone-faced Kazakh’,  Otabek was extremely expressive.  Yuri wasn't sure if Otabek had let his guard down in Yuri's presence or whether Yuri was now just better at reading him.

“How so?” He asked and leaned forward.  The frown between his brows deepened.  

Yuri wished he hadn't said anything.  

“The Euros are a few weeks away and I can't get a grip of my short program choreography.  I’m supposed to be putting final touches to it now,  right? Perfecting it?  Well, instead I keep messing up”, he found himself blurting out anyway.

“What's the music?”

“A bit from Corelli’s _La Folia._ And that's one of the problem,  I think. It's boring. There's no element of surprise. It's just… I can't find it.” _It_ being the right mindspace he needed to skate _brilliantly_ instead of _good._ He tried so hard to focus on the feeling, the music, the flow of the movement that the whole thing ended up looking extremely pretentious and forced.

Yuri ran a hand through his hair -  still sweaty from his practice.  The sweat was produced at least 60% out of frustration rather than exertion.

“That's funny”,  Otabek said.

Yuri, frustrated at the whole damn day and the fact that he’d ruined his chances to get off with Otabek by bitching, wanted to throw his laptop out the window.  “Excuse me?”

“No,  don't get mad!  I meant-” Otabek shuffled and took the laptop closer to him as if that could bring _Yuri_ closer to him. “That sounds strange to me because your strongest choreographies are the slower ones.”

Yuri huffed.  “Really now? “

“Yes, really. Sorry,  I’m not an expert,  but… You don't need the element of surprise, Yuri. Watching you skate to slow, more fragile choreographies is… A pleasure.  You make it look so easy,  so effortless. I’m just surprised to hear you struggle with those.”

Yuri clenched and unclenched his fingers. It was hard being objective towards your own performances.  Even after competitions,  Yuri had trouble looking at videos of his routines without thinking _that’s where I over-rotated_ and _I was half a second late in this sequence_ and _I bit my tongue after that jump._  He sometimes didn't know whether he'd done good or not,  whether to be pleased with himself or not.

Yuri looked at Otabek; his strong jaw, sculpted cheekbones and his wild, black hair. His much more masculine body, his fingers that so often curled around the handlebars of a motorcycle.  His quiet determination and searching eyes.

“How do you do it?” He blurted 

“What?" 

“How do you make your performances look so _powerful?_ No matter what you do, you're always so in control.  If we’d skate the same choreography, I’d look…”

Yuri trailed off.  Otabek liked simple,  elegant performances and he performed them beautifully. They were never messy,  never rushed and _always_ polished to every last bit. He was an extremely technical skater and didn't fuss.

Otabek sighed.

“Yuri”, he said in a way that said _i want you to listen to me_. It was useless for Otabek to use that tone with him; Yuri always listened to him.

“I think you’re mixing up _powerful_ and _expressive_ .  When I skate, I’m thinking it only as an outlet to express myself. It just - happens. A lifeless performance can’t ever be powerful,  no matter how strong the choreography is. And a performance with a _soul_ is always powerful.  Some people force themselves to focus only on their performance and shut everything else out.  Focusing is good, obviously”, - Otabek let out a nervous laugh and Yuri wanted to _smother_ him in kisses - “but - it doesn't work to isolate everything. There won’t ever be a time in life when there isn’t something at the back of your mind. You can either use that emotion in your performance, or let it ruin it. I -  that's something to learn through mistakes, I think.”

Otabek scratched his neck sheepishly. “Did that make sense? I don't think it did.”

“It did”,  Yuri nodded,  and he wasn't lying about it.

“I’m not a coach nor will I ever be,  but… Yuri,  take a break. Go outside,  have a walk.  I’m sure there's nothing wrong with the performance.  Take some time off. You'll find the core of it. “

“You think so?”

“I do.”

Most of him wanted to sprint down to the ice rink _right now_ and repeat his routine until he got it right,  but Otabek had a point. He might need some space. He hated taking a step back, but he’d been told before that he often got a bit of a tunnel vision just before a competition.  

“Feel any better?” Otabek murmured.

Yuri breathed deep, keeping the breath in for a few seconds, then letting it out in a long huff.

“Yeah, I do.  Sorry,  I just needed to rant a little.”

“That's understandable.  This is a stressful time”,  Otabek said.

Yuri looked at the _kind, kind_ boy before him and decided to focus on him instead of wallowing in his problems.  

“How about you? Getting ready for 4CC?”

Otabek smiled wryly. “You're going to enjoy this:  I’ve been forced to take up dance lessons because I need to ‘absorb the real vibe’, according to my coach.”

Yuri's brows shot towards his hairline,  surprised. Otabek didn't dance. _Ever_.  “Dance lessons at what?”

Otabek cringed and looked around the walls of his room, cheeks red. “Street dance.”

“ _Boze moy_ ”, Yuri laughed.

“Don't!  This time, I’ve been asked to be _funny_ and _entertaining_ and this performance is going to kill me, I swear to god.”

“You’re gonna have to move your hips and _shake that ass_ ”,  Yuri teased.

“Shut up!” Otabek laughed through his scowling, then sobered up a little. “It will be challenging, of course. But that’s good. I need to do something different for once.”

Yuri nodded. “Yeah, I get that.” Otabek was very serious and he’d never been the one to play around the ice with a grin. Some skaters trusted their personal charm to woo the audience; Otabek never did that. But if Otabek’s free skate this year would be what Yuri imagined it would be....He’d have the audience fall on their knees.

“You’re going to be amazing”, he said truthfully, and Otabek had the nerve to look _surprised_.  

“Yeah?”

Yuri hummed in agreement. “Absolutely. Just one thing, though…”

Otabek looked at him in question.

“Send me a video of your dance rehearse. Please?  I know you video them anyway. “

“Oh,  I don't know”,  Otabek said slowly. “Maybe you should convince me?”

“Fine”,  Yuri said, feeling better than a moment ago,  suddenly eager to continue where they left off a few minutes ago.

He got up on his knees and shoved his leggings down and kicked them from his feet. He was glad he’d worn one of his nicest boxers,  simple white ones that were almost translucent, that’s how thin they were.

Otabek made a strange sound at Yuri’s spontaneous stripping.  Yuri decided to count it as a good sound,  and grinned at the camera.

“Now you,  Altin.  Lose the pants.”

Otabek opened his mouth,  then closed it and let out a tiny sound.  Then he moved the computer off from his lap,  setting it down a little further on the mattress. He moved his fingers to his boxer shorts and shot Yuri a look.  Yuri smiled and lifted a challenging eyebrow.  It earned a huff from Otabek,  who then lifted his butt from the bed enough to lose his underwear.

Yuri’s heart skipped a beat, then sped up at the sight of other boy. He felt his cheeks flush when he looked at Otabek who looked a little breathless too, cock already half hard and ears red.  

Yuri thanked past-Yuri for picking a laptop for Otabek that had a great camera.

“I’m glad you listened to me when you bought the laptop”, Yuri said, not bothering to filter any of the admiration from his voice.

Otabek cocked his head and smiled. To see _that_ smile while Otabek was before him stark naked, cock in display, was fantastically contradicting.  He liked that while Otabek didn't smile or laugh that often,  he did it in Yuri's presence so uninhibitedly,  even during moments like these.

“What do you mean?” The brunette asked.

“Because the camera has an amazing quality and I can see your...Your - I can see you closely”, Yuri finished lamely. He wanted to _say things_ to Otabek, but unless he could whisper them to his ear in a volume he could barely heard himself,  he didn't exactly have the guts. And right now, there were 2700 kilometers between them.

Luckily Otabek didn't seem to notice his hesitance. Or actually, he probably did, but he was so kind that he didn't point it out.

“Yeah? I can see you pretty clearly too”, Otabek said. “It would help if you wore less,  though.“

Yuri felt the heat in his cheeks.  “Yeah? “

“M-mh. Take off your pants?“, Otabek asked gently.

Yuri did exactly that, peeling off his underwear before he would get too shy to do it. He threw them unceremoniously to the floor.

“My god, look at you”, Otabek said in awe. Yuri shot him an embarrassed look through the screen.

“No, don’t do that”, chided Otabek. “You look amazing. You make me…”

“Yes?” Yuri encouraged.

“Forget why I must remain in Astana to practice instead of taking the next plane to Moscow.”

Yuri rolled his eyes.  “Because you’ve wanted to be a world champion since you learned how to _walk_?”

“At what? I don’t even care.”

Yuri laughed. “Stop, that’s just creepy.”

Otabek shrugged his shoulder. “Sorry. It’s just that you are. so. _very_ . _sexy. “_

Yuri flushed and a burning sensation went through him,  settling low in his belly.  

“So are you. I mean. You look even better than I remembered.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah.  You should touch yourself”,  Yuri whispered. His own arousal was making him shivery and sensitive. He wanted to climb through that fucking computer, get on top of Otabek and make him _come_.  

“Please?“ He added when Otabek didn't comply at first.

The boy sighed, leaned back and took his cock in his left hand,  the _right_ hand supporting his weight behind him.

“Wait.  You're left-handed? “ Yuri blurted.

Otabek seemed to enjoy Yuri’s babbling persona far too much,  because he winked and quipped: “I’m ambidextrous, so?”

“Oh”,  Yuri breathed and thought how it wasn't really fair how everything about Otabek was so _smoldering hot_.  

He watched Otabek’s left hand caressing his cock when he saw the bruises on the boy’s knuckles. He let out an odd sound.  

Otabek had hurt himself on ice a few days ago. Apparently, he’d tripped during his double Salchow, sending him waist-first into the ice. He’d supported his fall with his other hand, scraping his knuckles quite badly. It was lucky he hadn't twisted any fingers.

Otabek had sent Yuri a picture of himself after. He had held his scratched knuckles next to his -  extremely dark - face. The message he’d sent with the picture said: “My day sucked. How’s yours?”

Yuri felt bad for him and had, of course, asked whether anything else was bruised than his hand. But his foremost thought had been _god, he’s hot when he’s pissed._

Yuri shivered,  thinking of hands, tongues and bruised knuckles against his cock.

“Your knuckles”, he managed to say.

Otabek lifted his brows and glanced down. “Oh, yeah.”

“Are you sure there's nothing broken? The bruising is quite bad”, he said, biting his tongue to hold himself from keeling over.

“I’m sure”, Otabek reassured, but his eyes were glinting in a way that told Yuri that Otabek knew exactly what was on Yuri's mind.  Goddamnit.

Otabek held Yuri’s gaze while he continued running his fingers along his cock.

“You’re so big”, Yuri said quietly, feeling a sympathetic throb in his lower stomach as he watched Otabek’s hand move up and down in determined, slow movements. He _loved_ the fact that he knew how to wank Otabek Altin.  He could hardly boast with the thing,  but knowing made him feel powerful nonetheless.  When they’d spent the night together,  Yuri had whispered _show me how you like it_ and Otabek had,  shakily,  answered a spluttering _a little h-harder -  no,  I mean slow, but tighter - ah!  Like that_!

Otabek laughed, but he averted Yuri’s gaze in a way that gave away the fact that he was a little bit shy.“That’s just the angle, Yura. “

“It's _not,_ you idiot”, Yuri replied. “I’ve touched it, remember?”

Otabek let out a breathless sound and his stomach fluttered under his fingers.

Yuri, transfixed at the display before him, decided to push further. “I could barely fit my fist around it”, he said lightly,  and Otabek hissed.  

“I wonder”, Yuri said and cleared his throat,  “I wonder if it’s even going to fit in my mouth.”

Otabek’s hips stuttered forward. He kept trying to look at Yuri but his neck kept falling backwards as he arched his back, pushing his cock between his fist.

Yuri decided he could do this.  He felt a bit silly,  sitting butt-naked on his bed,  talking like this to an empty room,  but Otabek’s responses spurred him on.  

“It’s going to take a lot of practise. Lucky for you, I’m much better with practicing dutifully now than I was before. The old me would have probably just shoved it in,  no finesse whatsoever”-, Otabek gasped -,  “Messy business. The new me, though…”

Otabek looked at Yuri expectantly,  body rippling with arousal.  

“The new me is going to be meticulous and _thorough.”_

Otabek moaned, the sound clear and loud in his speakers. Yuri bit his lip.

“Oh my god, shut up”, the boy panted.

Yuri cocked his head to the side. “Why’s that?”

“ _Because”,_ Otabek said and let go of his cock that immediately snapped back against his stomach with a wet _slap._ He ran his fingers through his sweaty hair. “You’re going to make me lose it.”

“That’s kind of the point, Beka”, Yuri tutted.

“But I want to make _you_ -”

“Hush”, Yuri interrupted. “You first.”

Otabek considered, then nodded and curled his fingers around himself again.

The colouring of the computer screen was a bit off; it was dark, so the colour range consisted mostly of hues of grey and blue. Yuri bet Otabek’s cheeks were a lot more flushed than the screen made it look, and once again he regretted that they weren’t actually together. It was okay, though. Because even in the blue-ish glow of the screen, the Kazakh boy looked breathtaking. In the low light his muscles and curves looked like they were made of marble.

His skin might look cold, but Yuri _knew_ Otabek’s was like a furnace. He made a promise to himself to someday try just how hard he could make the boy sweat.

“You’re quiet”, Otabek panted accusingly. “Say something.“

“Go on, keep up the pace”, Yuri said when Otabek’s hand faltered.  “And I was just admiring you. “

“And the verdict?” Otabek asked. His breath caught up at the end of each sentence.  

“I think I’ll keep you”,  Yuri simply said.

Otabek laughed through his panting and lip-biting and Yuri wished he could kiss his stupid mouth for being so lovely.

Yuri’s own cock was throbbing by now,  but he knew he couldn't focus properly if he touched himself now. So he kept his hands on his sides.  

“Beka,  please let me see”,  he pleaded.  Otabek nodded hazily and panted towards the ceiling.

“Yura“,  He whined.

“Beka, _please._ You're amazing and I want to _see. “_

Otabek listened. Hips shaking, he gasped and started coming. His colourful curses got cut off by moans and whimpers and Yuri had never been so mesmerised by anything before. Well, except maybe the last time he’d seen Otabek come.

Otabek kept touching his slit through his orgasm, making come drip _everywhere,_ between his fingers and trickling to his stomach and hips. He touched himself to the brink of over sensitiveness, until his hips stuttered away from the touch.

The boy locked eyes with Yuri, and Yuri didn't even want to know what he must look like right now,  his own cock harder than ever before,  a hot flush spread from his cheeks to his navel.  

Otabek lifted his  come-stained fingers to his mouth and grinned breathlessly.  His tongue swiped over his black and blue and violet knuckles, licking off the substance and _shit shit shit_ Yuri needed to touch himself right at this goddamn moment.

He didn't waste time,  curling fingers around himself,  not even bothering to hide the loud whimper that got out between his lips.  Otabek lifted an amused brow as he slowly kept tonguing his fingers clean, making sure Yuri saw every step. _Jesus christ._

 _“_ Yuri,  do you have lube?”

Yuri nodded and fumbled to his bedside table,  locating the lube in the upper drawer.  Without finesse he slathered some on his lap and resumed touching himself.

“Good. That feels better, right?” Otabek asked sweetly.

“Why didn't you-? “ Yuri managed to ask, realising Otabek hadn't used anything. The added slickness _did_ feel better and made it even harder for Yuri to keep his wits about him.

“Didn't need to.  I leak like a broken faucet when I’m with you”,  Otabek replied.

Yuri was going to have a fucking heart attack.  

 _“_ You’re an asshole”, he panted, breaths hasty and uneven.  “You’re so far away and you have _no idea_ what you do to me.”

Otabek didn't even _listen_ to Yuri. He just conversationally stated: “The next time we meet, I’m going to make you come all over yourself and then lick you clean, okay?”

Yuri’s eyes rolled back in his head as the world tilted at Otabek’s words.

“O-okay”, he said because, well, what else could he?

“Spread your thighs more, Yura”, Otabek said. Yuri opened his eyes just enough to look at the screen, then did that. He slid his thighs open, butt resting against the balls of his feet. He leaned back for support.

“I love your thighs”, Otabek praised. “They’re so soft. I’d like to mark them, give you love bites _all_ over the insides of them so that you’re going to feel them when your legs brush together. “

Yuri sighed because he _remembered_.  Them, in Viktor and Yuuri’s guest room, worn out but too devoted with each other to sleep.  Yuri on his side,  Otabek pressing his chest against Yuri’s back. Otabek’s warm fingers dancing on his thighs,  stomach and cock. Touching his rear and hips, not pushing any boundaries. Just travelling hands and eager kissing until they both had drifted to sleep,  then waking up and touching each other all over again.

“ _Yes”,_ Yuri breathed. “God yes,  Beka. “

Otabek _growled_ and Yuri thought how that particular sound had felt against his neck, and he shivered.

Yuri’s skin was beginning to tingle and he fleetingly thought that he should at least _try_ to have some stamina. He discarded the thought quickly as he listened to Otabek’s heavy breathing and saw the mess he’d made of himself a moment ago.  Yuri fisted his cock and dropped his head down.

“You're amazing,  Yura”, Otabek said and Yuri wanted to _sob_.  

“No, that’s you”,  Yuri shook his head.

“Don't argue when I’m trying to get you off!“ The Kazakh sounded amused. “It’s making it harder to stay in character. “

“What? What character?” Yuri asked distractedly.  

“Just -  being confident around you. You make me feel so _overwhelmed,_ Yuri. You're so incredible and I can't believe my luck.”

Yuri felt a pang in his chest rather than his cock currently situated in his hand. Otabek was an idiot; didn't he see that it was Yuri who was the lucky one?

Yuri’s heart jumped in his throat and he wished, not for the first time, that Otabek would be here with him. He felt the phantom-touch of Otabek’s mouth against his ear, talking in low, rumbling tone and _he wanted Otabek with him_.

“Beka”,  he sobbed.  He was _so close._

“You're gorgeous”,  Otabek encouraged, and Yuri let go.  He came with a sudden intake of breath, hips shooting forward as he drowned in the pleasure.  Yuri moaned loudly, completely helpless to do anything but to ride it out,  the core of his spine feeling loose and too hot to bear. He wanted so much look at Otabek,  but he just _couldn't get his eyes open._ Otabek,  being the amazing person that he was,  talked  Yuri through his orgasm; a mix of sweet nothings combined with dirty encouragements.  

All his pent-up energy and frustration left his body in a rush,  and Yuri fell into his sheets, boneless and worn out.  

He listened to his insistent heartbeat and threw an arm over his eyes.

“Yuri“, Otabek’s low voice kept him from his slumber. “Yura, come on.”

Yuri hummed and rolled closer to the laptop.  He turned his head a little towards the sound, not bothering to open his eyes just yet.   The sheets felt cool not that his skin wasn’t so overheated,  and Yuri rubbed his face against them.  

“Don’t fall asleep, you’ll be grumpy in the morning”, Otabek said. “Go clean yourself up and eat something.”

“I don’t need a handler”, Yuri reminded before he could stop himself.

“I know that, you donkey. But I get to be nice to my boyfriend if I want to,  especially when he’s far away”, Otabek said pointedly.

 _That_ got Yuri's attention.  He lifted himself up to look at the screen. “Your - your boyfriend?” He stumbled around the words and stared unblinkingly at the bright screen.  

“Yes. Aren't you?” Otabek replied easily,  like it was the the most obvious thing in the world.

“Y-yes”, Yuri said and nodded his head. He swallowed around the lump in his throat and took a breath. “Of course I am. I’m just surprised it took you this long to say it, Altin.”

His confidence was, of course, very much faked. He’d dreaded about having the ‘are we or aren't we’ conversation. He’d been afraid that Otabek would never bring the subject up and Yuri would have to stumble through it. Or worse -  that they’d never get around it and just linger in-between until the window was closed.  It had been heavily implied that they were dating, but hearing the confirmation made Yuri dizzy with relief.  

Otabek laughed. “I know. Me too.” Yuri could hear the same relief he felt in the other boy’s voice, and that somehow made everything better.

“Will you now go and get something to eat? You’ll be hungry in the morning, otherwise”, Otabek asked. “I’ll keep the connection on.”

Yuri nodded. He was quick, giving himself a wash and making a sandwich with ham and pickles. When he returned to his bed, Otabek had arranged himself on his side, under the covers, the laptop next to his head.

“Tired?“ Yuri asked as he climbed to  bed,  turned on his back and put the laptop on his stomach.

“Yes”,  the boy replied. “Feel better? “

"Who, me?” Yuri frowned.  

“Yes. You were a bit off. “

Yuri nodded.  “I had a bad day.  And I missed you”, he said as lightly as he could.  

“I missed you too.  But it's better now,  right?”

Yuri nodded and ate, having an appetite for the first time in days.  

“And hey”, Otabek said slowly, “Yura. I know you won't be needing any luck or encouraging, but… You'll do amazing, as always. You skating is my favorite thing to watch and I adore the way you move.  Don't be nervous.”

Yuri blinked at him.

“You’re so far away”, he blurted because how could he say how much Otabek saying _that_ made him want to cry?  Yuri knew all of that,  told _himself_  all that,  but it was different to hear it from someone else’s mouth. With _dadushka_ gone, Yuri didn't have very many people around him whose opinion mattered to him.  

“Not that far.  Not for long”, Otabek murmured.  “So get it together and meet me at World’s,  yeah?”

“Of course I will”,  Yuri sniffed and paused. “When we’re both standing on that pedestal,  can I start a # _powercouple2019_ hashtag?”

Otabek snorted. His eyes twinkled and he pulled the duvet higher up his chin.  

“I expect nothing less.“

Yuri smiled and looked at Otabek.  The boy was starting to get sleepy,  the blinking of his eyes getting heavier and his gaze unfocused.  

“You should go to sleep,  Beka”,  he said softly. Yuri should probably be alarmed; he didn't speak _softly_ to anyone.  He wasn't soft, nice, or pleasant.  But the way Otabek’s face melted in a droopy smile made Yuri realise that he wanted Otabek to be the exception.

“You too,  Yura.”

“I will. Talk to you soon? “

Otabek nodded.  “Of course. Good night? “

“Good night,  Beka. “

**

<Altin. O> sent a file: 2019_4cc_freeskatechoreo

<yuri> you do realise youve basically sent me wank material

<Altin.O> I do.

<Altin.O> ;]

<yuri>  cheeky shit  


**Author's Note:**

> Boze moy = Oh my god  
> dadushka = grandpa 
> 
> Who here has a bruise kink? Not Yuri shh. 
> 
> I started writing this before I read about the real timelines of figure skating, so there are a couple of things that don’t quite add up, forgive me! It suited my purposes that Yuri and Otabek haven’t yet seen each other’s performances yet so I went along with that. 
> 
> Comments are super appreciated! And again, feel free to point out any mistakes in the text! <3 
> 
> Come say hi to me in tumblr @ [dotingdamen](http://www.dotingdamen.tumblr.com)!


End file.
